Mon Fils, Ma Bataille
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Elle voulut sauver son fils mais ne put que penser à lui, fort, si fort. Elle sentit un froid liquéfiant l'envahir et une peur sans nom l'asphyxier. Sa vie voltigeait devant ses yeux, fugitive, telle une illusion" Un Sacrifice. De L'Amour. Lily.


Hey les gens ! Il est minuit quarante cinq, je devrai être entrain de dormir paisiblement pour être prête à affronter un terriiiible contrôle de Mathématiques demain, mais je suis ici entrain d'écrire ce court OS qui me démangeait depuis quelque temps. (J'vais être fraiche demain moi ^^')

Eh oui, j'avais diablement envie d'écrire un POV Lily, juste avant sa mort –ou plutôt durant. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça a donné ce que j'escomptais mais bon…

Enjoy ^^

PS : Vous aurez bien évidemment reconnu le titre, **Mon fils, ma bataille, **de la chanson de Balavoine. Ma mère me la fait écouter une fois, et j'ai adoré, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout le style de musique que j'écoute…

**Mon fils, ma bataille.**

Des hurlements. _Glacials. _

Des menaces. _Limpides. _

Un rire. _Démoniaque._

Puis Lily sentit une partie de son âme s'effondrer, une partie de son cœur disparaitre et l'horreur la submergea. James. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle ne devait pas ! Elle avait son fils, sa fierté, sa bataille. Elle devait le sauver, quoiqu'il en coute.

Mais elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Un grincement. _Terrifiant._

Une porte qui s'ouvre. _Lentement_.

Puis un cri. _Suppliant._

-Pitié ! Pitié, laissez Harry en vie ! Prenez-moi, mais laissez-le vivre ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

-Pousses-toi, espèce de sotte !

-Pitié ! Pitié !

Mais d'un mouvement lâche de la main, Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom fit voltiger la jeune mère. Elle voulut hurler mais n'en eut pas le temps. Elle voulut sauver son fils mais ne put que penser à lui, fort, si fort. Elle sentit un froid liquéfiant l'envahir et une peur sans nom l'asphyxier. Sa vie voltigeait devant ses yeux, fugitive, telle une illusion. Elle se concentra sur ses flashs, voulant savourer une dernière fois au moins ses souvenirs.

Elle se revit et ressentit le jour où elle découvrit qu'elle était une sorcière. Oui, elle ! Severus le lui avait toujours dit, elle était bête de ne pas y avoir cru. Mais maintenant, elle en était persuadée ! Oh que Pétunia allait être jalouse !

Puis elle ressentit la peine, la haine et la douleur. Elle la haïssait, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était un monstre. _Une sorcière. _Alors Lily se remit à pleurer, en haïssant cette différence qui lui avait fait perdre sa sœur.

La Répartition ! Qu'elle se sentit perdue et angoissée ce jour là. Et cet idiot qui ne cessait de la regarder !

Fugitivement, les années à Poudlard repassèrent. Ses amitiés, ses rires, ses pleurs avec, toujours, les incessants « Je t'aime » de James.

Elle se revit plus d'une fois hurlant à James qu'il n'était qu'un idiot vantard dénué du moindre neurone. Et plus d'une fois encore elle le revit s'éloigner avec une moue attristée.

La « trahison » de Severus, ténébreuse, qui défila rapidement sous ses yeux. Sa haine pour James qui se muait lentement en un sentiment inavouable. Qui prit rapidement le dessus.

Finalement, elle se distingua, embrassant James à en perdre haleine sous les acclamations de leurs amis. Elle sentit à nouveau les sensations que lui apportait chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses. Elle perçut à nouveau, ce sentiment incroyable qui la prenait lorsqu'elle s'offrait à lui.

Elle se rappela avec délice de leur mariage, du bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit. Elle se nommait Lily Potter à présent.

Mais ce qui l'ébranla le plus, alors que la mort n'était qu'a quelque pas d'elle, fut de revoir sa grossesse, son accouchement. Elle revit son fils, son ultime joyau. L'être qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Elle revit ses yeux, si semblables aux siens. Elle perçut la douceur de ses nombreux cheveux bruns, déjà aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son père. Elle vit se sourire qui illuminait ses traits fins de bébé.

Et alors, Lily sentit son cœur exploser. Merlin, qu'elle aimait cet enfant, elle l'aimait, tellement, et elle l'aimerait toujours. C'était son fils, sa bataille. Avec des remords, elle réalisa que cette bataille, elle ne l'avait pas mené bien loin. Et pourtant, lorsque l'âme de Lily Potter s'évanouit dans les cieux, son fils vivait.

Cet amour, qui l'illuminait et faisait d'elle un être à part l'avait sauvé.

Cet amour, si puissant et si faible, qui s'était propagé plus fortement que jamais durant les quelques secondes où elle se remémorait sa vie.

Cet amour là, qui irradiait de pureté, cet amour là, qui scintillait dans la pièce, cet amour là, que tous devrait recevoir.

Cet amour sauva Harry James Potter.

Et Lily sourit. Elle avait remporté sa bataille.

Son fils vivrait, il éclairerait le monde de ses sourires et ses yeux continueraient de respirer l'arôme du bonheur.

XXX

Des avis, positifs ou négatifs ?

Des commentaires constructifs ou un simple « Super » ?

N'hésitez pas, je n'attends que ça.


End file.
